


The man who changed her ways

by ArabellaMalfoy



Series: Dudliers (Dudley Dursley/Piers Polkiss) [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:13:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23206783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: Oh?
Relationships: Dudley Dursley/Piers Polkiss
Series: Dudliers (Dudley Dursley/Piers Polkiss) [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036548
Kudos: 2





	The man who changed her ways

Our tale begins in Dudley and Piers Dursley's house, they're meeting their daughter Delilah's boyfriend Mark for the first time.

Dudley smiled. "It's great to finally meet you, Mark. We were beginning to think Del had made you up."

Delilah glared at him.

Mark laughed. "My dads were the same. Thought I had invented her."

Piers asked, "So who exactly are your dads then? Anyone we know?"

Delilah rolled her eyes. "You know next to no witches and wizards, dad."

Mark told them, "Dean and Seamus Thomas are my dads, they're good friends of your cousin I believe."

Dudley responded, "Ah, yes. The names vaguely ring a bell."

Delilah scowled. "Can we eat now?"

Piers beamed, "Of course, after you."


End file.
